fanzinearchivfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Totenreich - Puyallup
thumb|120px|right|Seite 28 thumb|120px|right|Seite 29 thumb|120px|right|Seite 30 thumb|120px|right|Seite 31 thumb|120px|right|Seite 32 thumb|120px|right|Seite 33 thumb|120px|right|Seite 34 thumb|120px|right|Seite 35 Lars Redeligx bietet den zweiten Teil einer Spielhilfe zu Shadowrun. Inhalt Bei dieser Spielhilfe geht es um die Maya und ihre ganz eigene Form der Magie. In diesem zweiten Teil liefert der Autor alle Teile – Schauplätze, NSCs, Plotfragmente –, aus denen sich ein komplettes Abenteuer erstellen lässt. Illustration Der Artikel ist primär mit historischen Abbildungen von Maya-Stätten und -Kunstwerken illustriert. Die Werke stammen von Frederick Catherwood aus dem Werk Incidents of travel in Central America, Chiapas, and Yucatan von 1854 und sind gemeinfrei. Besonderes Der gesamte Text zieht sich über 30 Seiten hin. Daher wurde schon in der gedruckten Ausgabe eine optische Gliederung in drei einzelne Beiträge vorgenommen. Dieses ist der zweite Beitrag. Quelltext Das Totenreich des Itzacuan Fortsetzung der Shadowrun-Spielhilfe aus Logbuch Nr. 3 *Kapitel 1: Interstate Highway i27 *Kapitel 2: Im Elend der Puyallup Barrens *Kapitel 3: "Ghuls by Night" oder Die Macht des Itzacuan Im Elend der Puyallup Barrens PUYALLUP BARRENS World Wide Watch, Lexikon Stand 2050: Slangausdruck - Der Begriff beschreibt ein Gebiet, in dem für gewöhnlich keinerlei polizeiliche Ordnung mehr herrscht und das Unterschlupf für zahllose kriminelle Elemente ist. Die Barrens entwickelten sich in der Regel aus sozialen Problemgebieten, aus evakuierten (Biotech-/ Kernenergie-/ Forschungs-) Unfallgebieten, etc. > siehe auch LAWSON-PLAN, der die Eliminierung dieser Gebiete zum Ziel hatte. a. GESCHICHTE Die Puyallup Siedlung wurde Anfang des 3. Jahrtausends als Wohngebiet für schwarze Arbeiter gebaut. In seiner Anlage glich es den Wohnblocks des südlichen Harlems in den 90er Jahren: Große 12-stöckige Wohngebäude sollten etlichen Famlien in billigen, kleinen Wohnungen (-> Medium Residence) ein Zuhause bieten. Da vor dem Auftreten der Goblinisation die Hautfarbe in den USA noch eine wichtige Rolle spielte, blieb die Gegend eine Wohngegend für Ärmere und Unterdrückte. Mit der Entwicklung der Megacorps zu Institutionen, die fast das gesammte Leben ihrer "Untergebenen" bestimmten, verließen die Corpslaves das Gebiet, um "wohlbehütet" und unter Kontrolle ihres Konzerns zu wohnen. Die verlassenen Puyallup Barrens wurden langsam zu dem, was sie heute sind: ein Betondschungel, in dem Schattenläufer Unterschlupf finden... b. WOHNBLOCKS Die Wohnblocks der Gegend sehen fast alle genau gleich aus: 60 Meter lang, 30 Meter breit, 12 Stockwerke hoch und betongrau. Außen sind (im altmodischen Stil der 90er Jahre) noch Feuertreppen montiert worden. Auf jeder Etage befinden sich 10 Wohnungen. Als Grundriß dient die "Medium Residence", Sprawl Sites, Seite 33. Im Erdgeschoß befindet sich außerdem ein "Foyer", in dem eine Wand mit Briefkästen, die Fahrstühle, sowie ein Portier-Kabuff untergebracht sind. Obwohl äußerlich gleich, lassen sich die Wohnblocks in drei Kategorien unterteilen: VERLASSENE Wohnblocks sind soweit heruntergekommen, daß höchstens noch Squatter (Penner) in ihnen hausen. Sie sind völlig ausgeplündert, teilweise sogar in Bereichen eingestürzt etc. und nicht mehr an das Strom- und Versorgungsnetz angeschlossen. Folglich sind auch Fahrstuhl und Wohnungseinrichtung nicht mehr intakt. Verlassene Wohnblocks sind mit keinerlei Sicherungs- und Überwachungsanlagen ausgestattet. Zwischen Ratten und zerstörten Einrichtungsgegenständen suchen nur die einen Platz, die eigentlich schon mit dem Leben abgeschlossen haben. BEGEGNUNGEN Hier einige Vorschläge für Begegnungen, die der Spielleiter einstreuen kann, sollten die Runner einen verlassenen Wohnblock betreten: 1 - SQUATTER In der Ecke des verwüsteten, stinkenden Raums liegt eine schlafende, bärtige Gestalt. Als die Gruppe den Raum betritt wacht der besoffene Squatter aus seinem Schlaf auf. Statements: "Hey, was wollt ihr hier, verdammt nochma?" "Guck mich nicht so an Alter. Weiß selber, daß ich völlich fertig bin." "Habt ihr vielleicht noch ne Pulle fürn alten Mann?" Wieviel Zeit er besoffen in seiner Behausung verbringt, kann Hank Reeling nicht mehr sagen. Er hat die Goblinisation seiner kleinen Schwester nicht vertragen, fing an zu saufen und verlor schließlich seinen Job. Hank weiß einiges über das Reich Itzacuans, tut das, was er gesehen hat, jedoch als Rauschvisionen ab. Bei Bedarf kann der Spielleiter ihn ein wenig drauf los lallen lassen. "Selbst hier inne Barrens is alles scheiße. Ghule und dieses andere Zeugs. Was sach ich? Du bist ja besoffen, Hank." Ein bißchen Whisky etc. dürfte ihn auf jeden Fall gesprächiger machen. Werte: Siehe Shadowrun, S. 169, Squatter 2 - HUMANIS-POLICLUB-TREFF Durch eine offenstehende Tür können die Runner ein Gespräch belauschen. Die Humanis-Mitglieder scheinen in dieser Umgebung anscheinend keine Lauscher zu vermuten: "Von hier aus könnte man hervorragend ne ATR (Raketengeschoß) in das Orknest reinknallen." "Verpestet die ganze Gegend, das grüne Gesocks." "Ein weiterer Schritt zur Reinigung des Planeten." Die Humanis-Policlub-Mitglieder haben offensichtlich vor, den gegenüberliegenden, von Orks bewohnten, Wohnblock mit einer ATR in die Luft zu jagen. Sie haben im Moment nur ihre Roben, nicht aber die Kapuzen an. Sollten die Shadowrunner also in Begleitung eines Metamenschen den Raum betreten, so werden die Policlub-Mitglieder aus Angst, die Runner könnten ihre Identität verraten, das Feuer eröffnen. Ist kein Metamensch in der Gruppe, beginnt einer der Humanis-Leute, Fragen an die Gruppe zu stellen, um herauszubekommen, auf welcher Seite die Runner stehen. Ein Beseitigen der Policlubgruppe dürfte den Runnern, falls sie dies erwägen, auf jeden Fall den Dank und die Unterstützung der Orks in der Gegend sichern, die von der Existenz der Bedrohung wissen. Werte: 4 Humanis-Policlub-Mitglieder, Werte Shadowrun S.164, Ausrüstung: 2 Mitglieder mit Browning Max-Power, 1 Mitglied mit Ruger Super Warhawk, 1 Mitglied mit Uzi III und ATR; unter den Roben tragen alle Weste mit Platten, 1 Mitglied mit Datengerät (Humanis Infos - könnte Anlaß zu einem Abenteuer in diesem Millieu sein) und tragbarem Telefon (am Handgelenk). HIDEOUTS scheinen zwar auch verlassene Wohnblocks zu sein; in Wahrheit sind in den Hideout-Wohnblocks aber einige Wohnungen speziell ausgebaut und als Verstecke ideal geeignet. Der Besitzer des Wohnblocks ist darauf bedacht, Squatter und anderes "Gesindel", daß seine untergetauchten Mieter stören könnte, mit Hilfe von Überwachungsanlagen zu vertreiben. Der Eingangsbereich und die Spezialwohnungen sind mit folgendem Equipment gesichert: Magschlösser mit Retina- oder Fingerabdruckidentifikation, Video, Intercom-Geräte, Stahlstäbe vor den Fenstern, Anti-Abhör-Beschichtung der Wände. Die Runner können entweder durch Zufall oder über eins der Schilder "Verstecke zu vermieten. Ideal für Shadowrunner, Spione und Terroristen. Kontakt Hyper-Space (Schieber, s.u.)" an die Adresse gelangen. Ein Versteck kostet 500 NY pro Tag. Über den Preis können die Runner mit dem Besitzer (Skill 4) verhandeln. Jeder überschüssige Erfolg der Runner gegen einen Wurf von 6 reduziert den Preis um 50 NY. BEGEGNUNGEN 1 - KLEINER GANGSTER Im 3. Stock eines Hideout-Wohnblocks haust der kleine Gangster Al Maccido. Da er kein richtiger Profi ist, sollten die Runner, falls sie dies wollen, keine Schwierigkeiten haben, ihn zu überraschen. "Ok. Ok. Alles klar Jungs, tut mir nichts. Ich hab echt nix, aber nehmt ruhig alles, was ihr wollt. Aber legt den armen Al nicht um, ok?" "Ich werde von ganz Seattle verfolgt. Brauche 'n paar starke Jungs. Wie wärs mit euch?" Al Maccido wird wirklich gesucht. Mit der Erpressung des Aztech-Managers Joe Carribo hat er sich sichtlich übernommen und jetzt die Hosen vor ein paar Aztech-Runnern voll, die ihn jagen. Aus der Erpressung (Carribo wollte seinen Boss erledigen) hat er jedoch 8000 NY über. Die Shadowrunner können auf die eine oder andere Art an einen Teil der Kohle kommen sind die Runner so klug, Maccido erst mal einen Moment reden zu lassen, so können sie sich durchaus als seine Jäger ausgeben... Al bietet ihnen dann 5000 NY Bestechung an. Oder sie lassen sich wirklich von ihm anheuern. Dies dürfte recht witzig werden. Al zahlt für ein paar Tage im voraus (Preis Verhandlungssache) und will dann ständig von seinen Beschützern umgeben sein ("Hey Jungs, ich hab euch bezahlt"). Der SL kann sich hier richtig ausleben und seine Gruppe mit einer kleinen, miesen und nervigen Klette nerven. Knipsen die Spieler Al einfach aus, so greifen seine Jäger ein, die über die Einmischung der Gruppe gar nicht erfreut sind. Carribo wollte keine Zeugen... Werte: Al Maccido Werte wie Reporter, Sprawl S. 117, Pistole Browning Max Power 2 - WEIBLICHER VAMPIR In dieser Spezialwohnung versteckt sich eine wunderschöne Frau, die sehr scheu zu sein scheint und nur nachts das Gebäude verlässt, um ein wenig umher zu schlendern. "Bitte tun sie mir nichts. Ich habe Angst" "Sind Sie auch wirklich nicht von meinen Vater geschickt worden? Bitte sagen sie es mir" "Schliessen sie bitte die Jalousien. Ich habe Angst, man könnte mich hier entdecken" Mara Falking ist in Wahrheit ein weiblicher Vampir. Nachdem sie in Seattle eine Zeit lang aktiv war, mußte sie vor Verfolgern fliehen. Gegenüber der Gruppe gibt sie sich als Tochter eines Corpmanagers aus. Nach ihrer Aussage mußte sie von zu Hause fliehen, will aber nicht sagen wieso. Tun ihr die Shadowrunner nichts, so lädt sie sie ein, in der Wohnung zu bleiben. Die Wohnung will sie mit der Begründung, daß die Corpslaves ihres Vaters nach ihr suchen würden, nicht verlassen; in Wahrheit will sie nur jeden Kontakt zum Sonnenlicht vermeiden. Nachts wird sie den Charakter mit dem meisten Charisma wecken und ihn, verführerisch nur mit offenem Morgenmantel bekleidet, in ein Nebenzimmer locken. Dort wird sie sich als Vampir offenbaren und den Charakter fragen, ob er sie lieben möchte... Ein "Nein" erfordert aufgrund ihrer Schönheit mindestens 1 Erfolg bei einer Willenskraft-Probe gegen 8. Mara ist ein passiver Vampir und akzeptiert die Antwort. Sie ist sonst völlig harmlos. Der SL sollte Charaktere aufgrund einer Würfelprobe nicht zum Vampirismus zwingen, wenn klar ist, daß dies dem Spieler überhaupt nicht passt. Mara kann, das sollte der SL bedenken, aufgrund ihrer Besonderen Fertigkeit "Nebelgestalt" vor für sie gefährlichen Situationen fliehen. Werte: Mara wie Simsense-Star, Sprawl S. 118, Umrechnung auf Vampir laut Shadowrun 5.191. INTAKTE WOHNBLOCKS Einige der Wohnblocks sind tatsächlich noch in einem guten Zustand und bewohnbar. Natürlich würde kein menschlicher Corpslave auch nur einen NY für eine Behausung in einem Stahlbetonghetto zahlen, in dem das Chaos und die Schatten regieren. Nein, die Ironie des Schicksals hat die Wohngegend Puyallup Barrens, wie schon Anfang des 3. Jahrtausends, den sozial Schwachen und Verfolgten vorbehalten. In den Wohnblocks hausen hauptsächlich Orks. Entweder hat sie Creditmangel oder Diskriminierung als Metamensch hierher getrieben. Orks haben viel erlebt. Die Straße hat sie hart gemacht und sie Mißtrauen gegen Fremde gelehrt. Die Runner werden in den Wohnblocks mit einigem Argwohn beäugt. Sollte es Ärger geben, so halten die Familien untereinander zusammen. Und jeder Runner, der meint, daß eine große Horde knüppelschwingender Orks nichts ausrichten kann, der irrt... Auf der anderen Seite werden die Orks Runnern, die sichtbar auf ihrer Seite stehen, mit Infos über die Barrens behilflich sein können. In den intakten Wohnblocks lassen sich vereinzelt auch andere Metamenschen antreffen - in den unteren Geschossen vornehmlich Zwerge, in luftigen Höhen vereinzelt Elfen. Die Einrichtung der Wohnblocks ist vollständig intakt und auch Sicherungssysteme sind im Foyer und in den Wohnungen vorhanden: Magschlösser, Intercom-Geräte, verstärkte Türen, einfaches Vorfall-Alarm-System. Im Haus präsent sind: 1 Manager, 1 Hilfsmanager, 1 Mechaniker, 3 Eingangs-Wächter. Werte Sprawl S .39 BEGEGNUNGEN 1 - HALBWÜCHSIGE Die Shadowrunner gehen einen Gang in einem intakten Wohnblock entlang, um zu einer Wohnung zu gelangen. Im Gang herrscht ein diffuses Halbdunkel; rechts und links sind einige Türen zu erkennen. An der Wand lehnen lässig einige Gestalten, die durch das Glimmen einiger Zigaretten leicht zu erkennen sind. Beim Näherkommen stellt sich heraus, daß es sich um jugendliche Orks in Lederjacken und mit schwarzen Sonnenbrillen handelt. Sie geben sich betont cool. "Hey, Mister! Gibt hier 'n alten Brauch für Fremde. 20 NY Wegbenutzungsgebühr" "Hier sind wir die Bosse! Ork-Gebiet, klar?" "Hey, Schlaumann dahinten, wenn Du weiter am Abzug Deiner Knarre rumspielst, kannst Du Dir gleich 'ne Granate ausm Arsch kratzen!" Aller Anfang ist schwer, denken sich diese Ork-Kids im Alter von 16-18 Jahren. Sie halten sich schon für eine harte Gang ("Schleim-Boyz") und wollen die Gruppe ("so'n paar chummer") um ein einige NY erleichtern. Natürlich sind sie nicht ernsthaft bewaffnet, die Granate ist eine (gut gemachte) Attrappe und höchstens ihr Boss, der etwas ältere "Dirty Larry" kann überhaupt mit einer Waffe umgehen. Die Runner können die Ork-Teens mit einigen Drohgebärden einschüchtern, haben aber bei einer Verfolgungsjagd durch den Wohnblock schlechtere Karten, da sich die Boyz verdammt gut auskennen. Sollten die Runner die Kids niedermetzeln, so haben sie die halbe Orkschaft der Puyallup Barrens auf den Fersen und können von dieser Seite keine Unterstützung mehr erwarten. Auch "Da Wheel Boyz" halten dann nach der Gruppe Ausschau... Werte: 1 Anführer "Dirty Larry" Werte wie Gang Mitglied "Ork Boyz" (siehe oben), 12 Ork-Kids, Werte siehe Sprawl "Pedestrian" S.116, Lederjacken, Baseballschläger, 1 Granate (Imitation, Rating 8). 2 - MAFIA-GELDEINTREIBER Im Gang, der zu den Wohnungen führt, stehen vor einer offenen Tür einige Gestalten. Ein Ork-Ehepaar steht zitternd im Eingang und kramt einige bestätigte Credsticks hervor. "Los, nun rückt endlich die Kohle raus, ihr Hungerleider. Soviel ist es ja nun wirklich nich" "Die Sicherheit eurer Familie ist euch ja wohl läppische 20 NY wert, oder ?" "Mach schon, Mach schon, Mach schon, Alter!" Die Shadowrunner stören gerade einige Mafia-Gangster beim Eintreiben von Schutzgeldern. "Ein gesundes Leben" kostet die Orks, so der Mafia-Anführer, nur 20 NY pro Familie. Dies mag den Runnern wenig erscheinen, multipliziert man die Summe aber mit 120 (Familien pro Wohnblock), so kommt man auf eine nette Summe (und es gibt viele Wohnblocks in der Gegend). Für die ohnehin armen Familien sind 20 NY kein Taschengeld. Sollten die Runner ihnen helfen, so stehen sie eindeutig in der Gunst der Orks, bekommen aber in Zukunft Probleme mit der Mafia, die es fast immer schaft, aus irgendjemand herauszupressen, wer ihre Leute umgelegt hat. Aber vielleicht hauen die Runner ja auch ab, wenn einer der Mafiosis die Gruppe auffordert: "Verpisst euch hier!" Werte: 3 Mafia-Gangster ("Mafia Soldier"), Sprawl S. 113, 1 Gangster mit Uzi III c. IN DEN STRASSEN Beton... AsphaIt... Der Lebenssaft des Ghettos! Wenn die Runner in den Puyallup Barrens auf Tour gehen, werden sie natürlich nicht den Glanz und die Geschäftigkeit der großen Asphaltpulsadern des Central Plex wiederfinden. Nein, hier im Süden sind die Straßen bis auf einige Amüsierviertel ziemlich verlassen. Auf ihrem Weg durch noch erhaltene Wohnbereiche (s. o.), Ruinen- und Müllberge bekommen die Spieler höchstens ein paar Squatter zu Gesicht, die sich an einem Mülltonnenfeuer zu wärmen versuchen. In der Nähe der bewohnten Wohngebäude vertreiben sich die Bewohner ihren tristen Alltag, doch die Erfahrung hat sie Vorsicht gelehrt. Beim Auftauchen der Runner verziehen sich die scheuen Gestalten. Auf den ersten Blick stellen sich die Strassen also als ziemlich verlassen dar... doch jeder Schatten weiß, daß überall verborgene Gefahren lauern: Streetgangs, Strike Teams der Megacorps oder irgendein Verrückter, der für ein paar Credits einen kompletten Häuserblock einäschern würde. Für den Spielleiter sind die Straßen in den Puyallup Barrens ein wichtiger Handlungsschauplatz: hier können die chummer Informationen sammeln, sich mit Fixern und Kontaktern treffen, hier kommt es zu Verfolgungsjagden, Bandenkämpfen usw. Um gleich bei den Banden zu bleiben: in der Gegend haben zwei Gangs das Sagen. Die "Wheel Boyz" beherrschen die Auffahrt zum Highway i27 und die Strassen in der unmittelbaren Nähe dieser Gegend. Ihr Hauptinteresse gilt zwar dem Highway, aber die "Concrete Havocks", die den Rest der Puyallup Barrens kontrollieren, sind ihnen trotzdem ein Dorn im Auge. Zwischen den Gangs kommt es immer wieder mal zu handfesten Konflikten, in die der Spielleiter die Runner (wie immer) mitten rein dirigieren kann. Die Mayas heizen die Lokalfehde durch gezielte Schläge immer wieder an, indem sie verkleidet Anschläge ausführen. Womit wir auch schon bei der nächsten potentiellen Begegnung sind: wenn die Spieler die Gegend überwachen, können sie, sofern es in das Abenteuer des SL passt, auch den Mayas oder Itzacuans kleinen Lieblingen, den Ghulen, begegnen. Der Hohepriester ist zwar darauf bedacht, in der direkten Umgebung seines Reiches so wenig Aufsehen wie möglich zu verursachen, aber wenn seine Strike Teams (s. u.) durch das Dunkel der Nacht ihren Zielen entgegen donnern, könnte ein aufmerksamer Schatten fündig werden. Die Ghule hingegen unternehmen offen "Amüsementtouren" in der Gegend, was auch in Itzacuans Sinn ist, da die chummer aus den Puyallup Barrens dadurch erst recht glauben, daß ein Fluch auf der Gegend lastet. Wie diese "Amüsementtouren" genauer aussehen...? 1 - TELEFON-LADY In der Straße geradeaus können die Runner eine Vidphone-Zelle ausmachen. Darin steht eine junge, recht gutaussehende Frau, deren ängstlicher Blick auf eine Gang Ghule gerichtet ist, die die Vidphone-Bude umlagert. "Hey Lady, dauert's noch lange? Hähähä..." "Können wir Deine Nummer haben, Süße?..." "Zur Zeit sind alle Leitungen von Lone-Star-Security besetzt. Bitte warten Sie!" Die Ghule sind dabei, der Frau ernsthaft an die Wäsche zu gehen, wenn die Spieler nicht eingreifen. Der SL sollte die Anzahl der Ghule so wählen, daß die Gruppe den Kampf ohne größere Blessuren übersteht; schließlich handelt es sich um eine Fun-Begegnung. Die Lady, Maria Quire, ist 24 Jahre alt und arbeitet in der nahegelegenen 32ten Straße in der "Blue Shell"-Bar als Bedienung. Aus Dankbarkeit bietet sie den Spielern einen Trip durch das Nachtleben dieser Straße an, wo sich einige Informationen sammeln lassen. d. 32te Straße Die 32te Straße kommt in den Puyallup Barrens zwischen Ecke 5te und Ecke 7te Avenue einem Amüsierviertel gleich. Dieser Abschnitt, auch als "Klein Soho" bezeichnet, ist ein Nachtleben-Magnet, der Shadowrunner, Ausgeflippte und Nachtschwärmer auch aus den umliegenden Gebieten anzieht. Natürlich würde kein halbwegs vernünftiger Corpslave je seinen Fuß auf "Klein Soho" setzen. Seit Jahren wurde hier nämlich kein Lone Star-Bulle mehr in Uniform gesehen und die Zeit, als die örtlichen Zuhälter und Krimillen ferngesteuerte Überwachungsdrohnen vom Himmel knallten, sind auch vorbei. Für eine handvoll chummer also genau das richtige Viertel, um ein bißchen Spaß zu haben. Die Gestaltung des Viertels muß dem SL überlassen bleiben, sie würde das Logbuch einfach sprengen. Mit Hilfe des Seattle Scourcebooks und den Sprawl Rules sollte es aber kein Problem sein, den einen oder anderen Laden zu improvisieren, in den die Spieler wollen. Im folgenden sind somit nur genereller Eindruck und einige essentielle Läden beschrieben. Zuerst einmal gilt in Soho: Das Revier ist genau unter Zuhältern, Yaks (japanische Mafia) und lokalen Kriminellen aufgeteilt. Sollten die chummer anfangen, Ärger zu machen, so kann man mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen, daß sie dies bereuen werden (wieder eine von diesen Möglichkeiten, seinen Spielern zu zeigen, wo's lang geht). Ansonsten gibt's in "Klein Soho" wenig Probleme - alle Welt ist eh nur darauf bedacht, in den Simsense-Spielhallen und -discos, sowie den Bars, Bordellen usw. Spaß zu haben. Vielleicht geraten die chummer ja auch so in ihr Abenteuer eigentlich wollen sie sich nur mal die legendäre 32te Straße in Puyallup anschauen. Egal, wenn die chummer an der richtigen Adresse nachfragen, werden sie Schauergeschichten über die gar nicht so weit entfernte Nebelwand und was angeblich dahinter liegt erfahren. Natürlich war keiner der Erzähler (bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen) je in Itzacuans Reich, aber jede Geschichte hat ja bekanntlich ihren wahren Kern. Alles weitere sei in "Klein Soho" dem SL überlassen. Einige Orte von Bedeutung: 1 - BLUE SHELL ROCK'N ROLL-BAR Ein großer, aber trotzdem immer voller Schuppen. Das Shell ist nichts für zartbesaitete Zeitgenossen, ist es doch DER Treffpunkt für Söldner und Streetsamurai. Außerdem sind hier auch viele Techno-Punks und kleinere Gangs anzutreffen. Der Besitzer hat nämlich ein gutes Ohr für Nachwuchsbands, was dem Blue Shell im Laufe der Zeit den Ruf einbrachte, der Geheimtip in Sachen Rock-Nachwuchs zu sein. Wenn sich die Runner in der Szene auskennen, werden sie vielleicht den einen oder anderen Plattenboß aus Seattle sichten, die sich inkognito und mit ein paar Bodyguards die Auftritte der jungen Bands anschauen. Außerdem ganz interessant dürfte die Tatsache sein, daß die Band fest in "Concrete Havoks" - Hand ist. Hier kursieren folglich auch Gerüchte um die Mutproben der Gang und den Fluch, der angeblich auf dem Gebiet um die alte Kirche (s. u.) laste. Gegen ausreichend NY rückt der Barkeeper allerdings damit raus, daß der Gangboß der Havoks wohl noch nie durch die Nebelwand gefahren ist. Er meint, daß deshalb wohl alle "Horrormärchen" erfunden seien... 2 - GUNS'N AMMO Ein Waffenladen, wie er auch in den Sprawl Rules beschrieben wird. Die Geschäftsräume nehmen aber nur einen Teil des Gebäudes in Anspruch, in dem sich Guns'n Ammo befindet. Durch eine Tür gelangt man in das Waffenlager, von wo aus eine weitere Tür in die "Geschäftsräume" des Fixers Hyperspace führt. Er ist ein ziemlicher Machtfaktor in der Gegend und der richtige Ansprechpartner, wenn die chummer gegen Geld Informationen kaufen oder heiße Ware loswerden wollen. Hyperspace organisiert außerdem die "Vermietung" der zahlreichen Unterschlüpfe in den Puyallup Barrens. Sollten die Runner in den verlassenen Wohnblocks zuviel Aufsehen erregen und so sein "Versteck-Geschäft" gefährden, so "wird die Luft zum Atmen dünner, klar?". Welche Infos er beschaffen kann entscheidet der SL, über Itzacuan und sein Reich hat er jedoch fast keine. 3 - JAKES' MAGIC Ein kleiner Laden, der von innen sehr "antik" wirkt und die Technologie-Welt draußen vergessen lässt. Der alte Jake, ein Magier der ersten Stunde und zwei Wizkids (Teenmagier) namens Flash und Kilroy verkaufen hier "echt scharfes Zeug. Mann, Alter, so 'n Fetisch geht besser ab als jeder Dreamchip." (Flash). Nun gut, sie verkaufen also Magiebedarf. Die wäre ja nicht sooo interessant, würde der alte Jake nicht einen ziemlich verwirrten Eindruck machen und ab und zu irgendetwas über eine "andere Magie" stammeln. Jake ist einer der wenigen, die in Itzacuans Reich waren. Er hatte bemerkt, wie sich die Magie in dem Gebiet jenseits der Nebelwand veränderte und auf eigene Faust nachgeforscht. Pech nur für ihn, daß er Itzacuan persönlich begegnete und sich auf einen Kampf einließ - den er verlieren mußte. Jake konnte sich nur mit Hilfe seiner kompletten Karmaenergie retten und verließ das "Schlachtfeld" in seinen jetzigen Zustand. Flash und Kilroy können den Runnern nur berichten, daß der Alte vor ein paar Wochen angefangen habe, über eine wichtige Entdeckung zu reden. Er wollte nicht genaueres sagen und sei oft alleine losgezogen, während die beiden den Laden bewachten. Aus Jake holen die Runner nur noch heraus, daß er sich vor "der fremden Magie" nur durch "mein Karma retten konnte". Die ganze Begegnung zielt eigentlich nur darauf ab, den Runnern einen Hinweis an die Hand zu geben, was sie mit ihrem Karma in Itzacuans Reich bewirken können (s. u.). Der Alte könnte natürlich auch ein Spinner sein, aber er ist in der Gegend als durchaus fähiger Magier mit großer Erfahrung bekannt. Wenn der SL will kann Jake natürlich auch kurzzeitig aus seinem verwirrten Zustand "erwachen" und deutlicher werden. Vielleicht trifft aber auch ein strike-team von Itzacun ein, sollten die Runner zuviel erfahren wollen. Schließlich steht der alte Jake ganz oben auf Itzacuans roter Liste. e. INFOTABELLEN Ok, ihr seid ziemlich faul, liebe SLs und man selber freut sich ja auch immer über die "Legwork"-Tabellen in den Shadowrun Abenteuern. Hier also einige Hilfen, falls die chummer anfangen nach Infos herumzuschnüffeln. Als Kontakte sind alle Archetypen zugelassen, die in den Puyallup Barrens anzutreffen sind. GANGS *1 Erfolg - "Hier in der Gegend gibt es zwei Gangs, die "Wheel Boyz" und die "Concrete Havoks" *bis 3 - "Um bei den Havoks einzusteigen muß man seinen Mut beweisen. Hat irgendwas mit dem Fluch zu tun, soweit ich weis." *bis 6 "Zwischen den Boyz und den Havoks gibt es ziemlich oft Ärger. Besser ihr entscheidet euch für eine Seite..." *bis 10 - "Die Mutprobe der Concrete Havoks? Da mußt du mit deiner Maschine in das verfluchte Gebiet fahren, durch den Nebel ins Ungewisse, chummer. Manche sind nicht zurückgekommen... Als Ork hast du's besser bei den Boyz brauchst Du nur von Truck zu Truck springen. Hahaha..." *mehr - "Manchmal glaube ich es gibt noch 'ne dritte Gang hier in der Gegend. Nachts ham einige schon einen schwer bewaffneten Haufen Hippies durch die Gegend fahren sehen. Vielleicht wars aber auch nur'n schlechter Dreamchip-trip" ...zwei weitere Tabellen im nächsten Logbuch... (Weiter geht es mit dem Kapitel 3: "Ghuls by Night" oder Die Macht des Itzacuan) ''RE''LAX] Kategorie:Spielhilfe Kategorie:Rollenspielabenteuer Kategorie:Lars Redeligx